Transporting large units or heavy equipment can be very troublesome, particularly when the transportation occurs in confined spaces and over uneven grounds. For example, installing a HVAC unit or water heater underneath a structure, such as through a crawl space of a house, often requires multiple people dragging expensive equipment and tools over the uneven ground in order to reach a desired location. Often time, a HVAC unit or water heater can become damaged after being rolled or dragged through a tight crawl space. Due to the large size and weight of many of these units, several people are needed to maneuver and position the units in an attempt to minimize any damage thereto.
There thus exists a need for a way to safely and effectively transport one or more objects over a surface to a desired location, particularly in confined spaces such as crawl spaces. Further, there exists a need for a way to transport such objects with only one or two people. Disclosed herein are one or more systems and containers that advantageously addresses these issues. The one or more systems and containers may be used for the HVAC or water heater installation example provided herein, or for use in transporting any object through rough or uneven terrain.